


For the camera & the fans.

by TheConfusedTeen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanservice, Fluff, Happy Ending, HereToTellAnotherStory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConfusedTeen/pseuds/TheConfusedTeen
Summary: When doyoung heard that his long time trainee friend is gonna debut with him, he thought it'll be all fun & games. What he didn't expect though is for the managers to corner them up and tell them about fan service.





	For the camera & the fans.

-

Fan service was normal. He knew that sometimes the company would pair up someone to woo the fans.

At first it was taeyong and jaehyun and they were told to always sit and stay close for the cameras but for them who were best friends for so long, it wasn't awkward. With yuta and winwin, the younger had almost hesitated in the beginning, but the older's teasing yet calming nature eased him down. those two were stuck by the hips now and it made everyone either aww or sigh.

So when their managers first told them about it, jungwoo had laughed. Doyoung was confused. _Was he agreeing or not?_ because to be honest, Doyoung never thought such situation would ever come to him. He thought, even if jungwoo gets paired up- it'll be with someone like Lucas. So why him? But well then it started.

He'd always be on lookout, staring at Jungoo waiting for him to do something. But the younger would always come at him when he least expected. Like that one vlive With Mark. Doyoung had his arms around woos who was knowingly ignoring him. _'ahh?'_ And then when they were talking about what jungwoo wants for his birthday, the younger had slowly whispered _"your love"_ and pointed his finger to his cheeks. and that was the moment doyoung experienced real panic. Out of nowhere jungwoo would do something that would make his heart skip a beat but sometimes he'd too get all brave and tease the younger making him flush.

After the dowoomark vlive it became a thing for them. To randomly hold hands or stand way too close or hold each other's waist.

One would do something extreme and smirk at the other and slowly whisper a "for the fans, for the camera".

It was almost ..cute.

Jungwoo at times would look at doyoung so dreamily with a small smile on his face, it would make the older soft. And at times he'd really wonder if woos is doing it just in the name of fanservice or is it something else, something more. But then the younger would go do all these same things to taeyong. and kun. Or Lucas. Hell, even to yuta who was whole heartedly but platonically devoted to sicheng. Doyoung would see him behave the same way with others and almost _almost_ get jealous. He just wanted it to be him. Or did jungwoo thought that doyoung wasn't a great partner? Well, that just made him wanna be better.

He started to hold jungwoo's hand at the most random time in interviews or in airports where there weren't that many cameras to even notice it. He'd pat the younger's head and give him compliments. Give him little praises, always. It made the younger blush and the older happy. Unknowingly, they had got into a habit of it. They weren't close just to show to fans anymore but just for themselves too. Even in the dorm they'd sit together on the couch with a warm cuppa in hands and cuddle while watching a movie. And when doyoung would feel aware of his own hands brushing through jungwoo's hair, he'd try to pull it away but jungwoo would whine and tell him to not do so.

_'we gotta practise for later hyung! For the fans!! Also, feels good so don't stop.'_

On somedays, brushing his fingers through the other's hair would turn into softly caressing woo's cheeks. And calling him pretty. Doyoungs hand would slowly trace the younger's eye lashes, lil crinkles, and light freckles, his soft lips. Jungwoo would just stand there with butterflies in his stomach, heart beating hard trying not to smile or panic coz why was it that sometimes, even when there's no camera around, why does he wanna hold Doyoungs's face and do all that to him too? Why doesn't he feel the same with other hyungs even though he acts the same with them? Why is it that he wants to touch his hyung and never let go? And why does he fear that doyoung would walk away when the cameras and fans disappear and find someone else?

**Author's Note:**

> But then one day maybe doyoung kisses the younger, not in the name of fans and cameras but in the name of love. there's no lights flashing at them or fans screaming, its just them two in a room with smile on their faces and fingers intertwined, and jungwoo feeling like they could do it all day.


End file.
